


Bargain

by canthelpmyselves



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements, len is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Barry get hurt on a Legends mission and Mick is charged with watching over him. Things aren't always what they seem.





	Bargain

“Exactly how did this become my job, anyway?” Mick grumbled.

Lance shot him a stern look, hands on her hips. “If you had stayed on the ship, like you were told to do, he wouldn’t be hurt.”

Mick huffed and pried the cap off his beer. “Thought he was s’posed to be fast on his feet,” he muttered, flopping down on the chair beside the medical bed. 

Lance rolled her eyes at him and left to check up on the rest of the team. Mick waited until the count of fifty before quietly standing and checking the corridor. Satisfied it was empty he stepped back into the room. 

“Baby girl, lock us down,” he said softly. “Code: ColdFlashWave.”

“ColdFlashWave initiated,” Gideon said fondly. “Visual and auditory sensors are off. Door is magnetically sealed.”

Mick sighed and gently lifted Barry, laying down on the reclining seat and cradling his speedster to his chest. Several minutes passed before the younger man began to stir. He tensed for a second before relaxing more fully into Mick.

“Hey,” he croaked. “How bad?”

“Second degree burns on your left arm,” Mick answered in a low voice. “Couple of contusions and a broken wrist.”

“Did we get it?” Barry asked.

Mick nodded, pressing a tender kiss to Barry’s temple. “Yeah. Think the ponce is gettin’ suspicious, though.”

Barry pulled away and looked up at him. “Constantine knows?”

Mick hesitated and replayed the last fight in his head. “He gave me a look, when you phased, like he noticed something was goin’ on.”

Barry’s eyes hardened. “Do we need to create an accident for him?”

Mick shook his head. “Wasn’t a bad look,” he explained. “More like he was… well, like he was making sure we had time.”

Barry shifted and got comfortable as he mentally sped through everything he knew about the occultist. “Gid, what do you think?”

A holographic image appeared across the room, much more detailed than the floating head that usually appeared to the crew. Her expression was loving as she watched her two men. “Mr. Constantine has recently researched all of my archives he has access to. I believe his working theory is that Mick is using you into helping him search for the soul of Leonard Snart to try and bring him back to life.”

Mick snorted, running his hand up and down Barry’s back. “Anyone else got any suspicions?”

“I have not seen or heard any concerning behavior,” she answered. 

“How close are we?” Barry asked.

“You have collected a unicorn’s tears, a lock of a witch’s hair, a Phoenix feather, skin from a troll and a ghost’s breath. All that remains is blood from a dragon,” she listed off.

Mick and Barry both felt a surge of hope. They were so close. Just one more item and they could bring him back. One more fight and they would have everything they needed to bargain for their lover’s return. 

Because the fact was, Len wasn’t dead. He wasn’t lost in the time stream. He was trapped in an alternate universe, thrown there when the Oculus exploded. Injured and weakened, it wasn’t hard for the warlock who found him to imprison him. While inside the speedforce, Barry had watched it happen, over and over, unable to stop it or help him. As soon as he was out, and back in his right mind, he had gone to Mick and told him what he discovered. 

It was a simple matter after that to travel there and cut a deal. The warlock liked having a thief, but he liked life more. The things they were gathering for him would grant him immortality. No price was too steep for Barry and Mick to pay if it got them back their Len.

“Almost,” Barry whispered.

Mick hugged him tight and nodded. Soon, he promised in his head. Soon they would all be together again.


End file.
